Who Knew?
by Aphorism
Summary: Who knew hand massages could start so much? A story of how Hermione and Ginny could really get together. Will be H/G Slash. Rated R for future chapters. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

Title:   Who Knew?

Author:  Aphorism

Rating:  R

Pairing:  Ginny/Hermione

Summary:  This is a story of how I think Ginny and Hermione could actually get together.  It will move slower than other stories, because I want it to be more real and sweet.  The rating is R for future chapters, and for all you slash lovers out there, I will get to it soon…I promise.  This is my first Hermione/Ginny story, so please review.

Disclaimer:  All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Prologue_**

_Ginny's POV_

I always swore to myself I wouldn't tell anyone this story…ever.  Since I am graduating tomorrow, I don't see why it matters anymore.  After I leave this school, things can start to be what they were always meant to be.

I really, in a million years, never saw this one coming.  Me and Hermione…we were great friends.  That's the way it was supposed to be.  I had never even looked at another girl like that.  To be honest, she had never felt that way either.  It surprised both of us.  Who knew that a few conversations in bed and some random hand massages could cause so much?  I still remember the way I was trembling before we even kissed.  Just the anticipation of that first kiss was enough to make me feel like my insides had turned to mush.

She was more gentle with me than anyone I had known before her; physically, but also emotionally.  She never pushed me to do anything, and I never felt like she was older than me.  We were always equals.  Now that she has been out of school for a year, I have missed her terribly, but it has been easier for me to keep it a secret.  Ok, that's not quite true.  People notice that I am not my usual cheerful self, they just aren't clever enough to realize why.  My excuse was always that I was stressed out about the N.E.W.T.S., and most people bought it.

I really don't like keeping secrets.  In fact, I positively suck at it.  I am always the person who needs to share her feelings with someone.  Nothing ever seems completely real unless I can talk about it forever with someone who is willing to listen.  When the only person I can talk to is the person causing those feelings, well…it's great sure, just not the same.  So imagine my surprise when I was able to keep this a secret from everyone, for so long.  I mean everyone:  my parents, brothers (except Ron), all the other students and teachers….  

Why did we keep it a secret?  I suppose it was because I was ashamed.  And so scared.  I wanted more than anything to be able to cuddle up to Hermione on the couch in front of the fire in the common room.   I wanted her to be able to escort me to dances, instead of having to find a guy that would take me.  Of course then I would have to find excuses not to kiss him or go out with him again.  (Harry was the only boy I could ever count on for this.  He understood.  I'll get to him later.)  I wanted to be able to kiss away her tears no matter where we were and no matter who was around.  It just couldn't be that way.

I feel bad saying that I was ashamed.  But, it was all so new.  I knew what people generally thought of girls like me and Hermione, because I used to think that way as well.  It had always disgusted me.  Now I know that if you find your soul mate, then it doesn't matter if they are male or female, as long as they're the right person for you.  And there is no one more perfect for me than my Mione.   

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I know this was super short and not very interesting, but it is only the Prologue.  Next chapter, the story begins, and then it will get good.  I will be posting that tomorrow probably.  Maybe even tonight, if the words can come through my tired mind.  If you guys have any ideas for the storyline let me know.  I have my main plot, but if you think of any side plots, I would be happy to try and include them.  =)  Also if anyone is looking for a beta, let me know, I would be happy to do it!!  Too much free time, you know.


	2. They're a Couple

Title:   Who Knew?

Author:  Aphorism

Rating:  R

Pairing:  Ginny/Hermione

Summary:  This is a story of how I think Ginny and Hermione could actually get together.  It will move slower than other stories, because I want it to be more real and sweet.  The rating is R for future chapters, and for all you slash lovers out there, I will get to it soon…I promise.  This is my first Hermione/Ginny story, so please review.

Disclaimer:  All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note:  I am really sorry it took me so long to update.  I actually wrote three different versions of this chapter because I couldn't decide exactly how I wanted it to go.  I chose this one, what do you think?  I also want to thank **The Marauder's Legacy**, **tomfelton-lover14**, and **virgin.slut for reviewing.  Sorry you guys had to wait, and I hope you like this chapter.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Chapter One:  They're a Couple_**

_Ginny's POV_

I remember the first night we slept in the same bed.  Hermione had been named Head Girl, and because of this she had been given her own room.  It was a spectacular round room.  The floor was a dark wood and the walls were red to match the red queen size four-poster bed in the middle of it.  The rest of us only had single size beds, but I suppose the teachers had decided the Head Boy and Girl needed better sleep than the rest of us.  

It also had three bookcases on the left side, which Hermione had already filled with books, and a desk sat on the right side.  This of course was always piled with whichever assignment she was currently working on.  There was also a door to the left that went into her private bathroom and a door on the right that led to the common room she shared with the Head Boy:  Justin Finch-Fletchley.

I loved her room.  It was so comfortable, and I would often go there to talk to her about my problems as there was no one around to hear us.  That night I had told her about my devastating conversation with Harry.

"Ginny, you did what?" she asked.

"Well, I asked Harry out.  Oh, Hermione, I really don't know what made me do it!  He was sitting there and he looked over to the side….  Are you a neck person?" I suddenly inquired.

"What?  What does that mean?"

"What's your favorite part of a guy's body?  I mean, besides eyes and having anything to do with the face."

She paused for a long time.  I didn't think it was such a difficult question.  Everyone had a favorite part of guy, didn't they?

"Well, I suppose it would be backs.  I just love when guys are broad shouldered and taper at the waist.  At least that was something I noticed about your brother," she replied, blushing slightly.

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you noticed anything good about my brother's body.  My favorite part is the neck.  Anyway, when Harry looked to the side, I spotted that perfect hollow right below his jaw line, and I had the sudden urge to kiss it," I said, and I could feel my face turning red as well.  .

"Gin, you didn't!" she shrieked.

"No, I contained myself, but I couldn't stop the words before they came out.  I just asked him out Hermione!  How mortifying!"

At first she had looked shocked, but now she was erupting into a fit of giggles.

"Please don't laugh at me.  Besides, he said no.  He said I am too much like a sister to him and that it would feel wrong.  It's not fair!  I already have 6 brothers, and I certainly don't need another one.  Why won't he see that?"  When I finished I grabbed the nearest pillow and stuffed my face into it.  I didn't want her to see that I was close to tears.

"Besides, I consider myself brave.  I never saw you running to ask my brother out when you wanted to go to the Yule Ball with him.  Yeah, I got turned down, but at least I finally got that out of my system," I said with a muffled voice.

"Ginny, I know I was stupid then, and I know I should have asked him, but it doesn't really matter now.  It just wouldn't work out between us," she said.  "Hey, do you want to spend the night here?  Sort of like a slumber party?  I am really not used to having a room to myself yet and it would just be nice to have someone here," she continued.

I lifted my head out of the pillow.  "I guess so.  Just please don't tease me about Harry anymore.  It's just that I have wanted this for so long, and it's hard to accept that it is never going to happen.  Wait, maybe he'll change his mind," I said hopefully.

She looked down at me with her chocolate brown eyes.  What did I see in them?  Was it embarrassment or sorrow?

"I really don't think that's going to happen," she said as she turned to look out the window.

"What?  What's wrong with me then?  That's not a very nice thing to say to me Mione," I said loudly.

"No Gin.  I didn't mean anything against you.  It's just…I really should not be telling you this.  The only reason I am going to is because it helped me get over Ron and I think it would help you accept your situation with Harry.  Have you ever noticed anything about your brother?"  She looked back at me with questioning eyes.

"Like what?"

"Ok, I'm just going to say it.  Harry and Ron like each other."  She said this last sentence so fast I almost didn't catch it.

"Yeah, I know.  They are best friends."  What was she getting at?

"No, I mean they are together."  Seeing no response from me, she blurted out, "They're gay, Gin.  They're a couple."

It took me forever to calm down after she had told me that.  It still sort of stuns me when I think about it.  I am really glad she told me though.  I was finally able to realize that my crush for Harry was exactly that.  A crush.  I only liked him because he was Harry Potter.  After that conversation, I became better friends with him.  Especially after I cornered them and told them I knew.  They were about ready to kill Hermione until I told them that I was fine with it.  I was even able to muster up the words, "I am so happy for you guys", even though deep down it hurt a little to know that my brother had ended up with someone that I had wanted.  

I always thought he would have fought over girls with Fred and George.  I never knew we would go after the same guys.  But like I said, I realized Harry was a much better friend.  It was much easier to talk to him since I wasn't nervous around him anymore.

I did spend the night with Hermione.  In fact it just became a routine.  I would go in there to get help with my homework and then we would talk for so long that it only made sense for me to stay the night, and Hermione really didn't like sleeping in her room by herself.  Nothing ever happened between us until that one night I brought up the idea of hand massages.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I am sorry to leave it there.  Since I figured out how this story is going to be written, it will be easier to update the next few chapters sooner.  And I'm sorry if you don't like Harry/Ron.  I'm not too crazy about it either, I actually prefer Harry/Draco, but this just sort of happened and it fits better in the story anyway.  So yeah, expect an update by Wednesday, and I am telling the truth this time!!  J  Any ideas for the story, let me know, and please review, it really does help me update faster!


End file.
